Old Enemy, New Friend
by katkarma
Summary: What if an old enemy returned and proved to Bella they could be trusted. What will happen when they seek revenge on the one person who rid their lives of love? Will it happen like they wanted or become what they always secretly wished. New Moon and beyond
1. New Partner

Life, what is even the point anymore? After he left me, I can't see any reason in continuing to live. He lead me to believe that he loved me when in fact he didn't, he broke my heart when he said he didn't love me anymore. I figured that if he was allowed to break the promises he made me so long ago that I could break mine. So i went into the woods, well aware of what was out there. Werwolves, the LaPush pack to be specific. My ex-best friend Jake was one of those awful wolves. He promised me that he would always be there for me and then he deserted me when he imprinted on one of the Quilete girls. Funny enough, a few weeks later she phased into one of them. He was lucky enought that she also imprinted on him instead of some other guy. He stopped hanging out with me and told me that we couldn't be friends anymore because his precious Leah felt threated by me. I can't believe that she could ever be threated by me, I have no feelings like that towards Jake. So I walked into the woods, that like the rest of Forks is way too green. I sliently hoped that something would come for me to put me out of my misery. Maybe Victoria would come to get me since...he killed her mate, she got it into her head that I was his mate so she should kill me. Mate for mate. Well too bad for her that...he no longer cared for me, so it wouldn't break his heart if I was killed like Victoria's James. I figured that I was deep enough into the woods and sat down on a nearby rock, once again too green. Rocks are supposed to be gray, not green. I looked up and gasped at who stood in front of me. The one person I was wishing that was here to put me out of my misery has arrived. For some reason, I wasn't relieved that she was here or scared. I felt strangely calm, like she was just some friend that I hadn't seen in a while instead of someone that was coming to kill me.

"Hello Victoria, long time no see." I still can't believe how calm I am, even if this is what I want I should be nervous or scared about her doing so but I felt nothing.

"Hello Bella, I take it you know why I am here?" I nodded and she took it as a signal to continue. "Where is your dear Edward," I winced at the mention of his name, she however either did not notice or pretended not to, "I never thought he would be careless enough to let you go into the woods without him." She seemed geniuly shocked that he let me come in here alone, if only she knew. Then an idea struck me, why don't I just tell. She how she reacts to that news, I wonder what her resonse will be.

"He wouldn't. He and his family have left me here, they no longer care for me as they once did. If they ever truely cared that is."

"I never thought he would leave, the love I sensed from him was so mounmental..." I interupted with a question that I felt needed to be anwsered.

"What is your power?" She smiled, appearing happy to share this information with me.

"I have the abilty to sense powerful emotions of our kind and yours."

"That is amazing!" I couldn't contain myself from telling her what I thought of her power.

"Thank you Bella, you seem different than when me last met. Tell me what it is most that you would like." That didn't make sense, she wanted to know what I wanted most before she killed me?

"I want to get revenge on those of your kind who have hurt me most, only one. Him." I said 'him' with such infection so she would know who I spoke about.

"I can help you if you promise to join me." This surprised me, for a moment I just stared at her and then I seriously considered her offer. I would be able to get revenge on him for hurting me. I had decided what to do.

"You will change me and then we will get revenge on...him for his actions?"

"Yes, will you join me or die?" Of course, wonderful choices.

"I will join you if that option is still aviable." She was taken aback by my tone and my choice of words.

"You will take three days of horrid pain just to join me and get revenge on him?" She wanted to know if I was telling the truth or bluffing, because once I was changed I would be strong enough to kill her myself.

"Yes, he will get what he deserves." She smiled and approaced me, I laid down and let her bite me. I felt the fire spread through me and braved it for three days without once screaming. I awoke in the meadow and Victoria and I began our search for the man who had taken away our love. 


	2. We Meet Again

250 Years Later

Vicky and I had given up looking for Edward a while ago. We became the best of friends and I had gotten over my aversion of thinking of Edward. Now when I think of the moments that used to hurt me, I laugh and think how much of a lie all of it was. Vicky and I were in the car speeding our way towards Forks High School. We had just moved in yesterday and were now going to our first day of school there. I was honestly excited about seeing my old home again, it would be funny to see how the town had changed since then, or hasn't changed. Vicky's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, we're here." It was actually her who suggested coming here. Neither of us had found a mate, or in her case, a new one. We liked it that way, no men to drag us down. No one to consult on decisions except each other.

"Cool, can't wait! Vicky why don't you drive a little faster so that we aren't late?" Our cover story was pretty simple. Our mom and dad were always out of town on buisness and we were twin sisters. During my change my hair had taken on more of a reddish tone making it similar to Vicky's, but much duller. She pushed the pedal down farther and we were soon parked and walking towards the front office. We checked in and got the necessary materials and went to first period. That's when the scent hit us, others of our kind. To be specific, the ones we had spent decadees looking for decades. Wonderful, we stop looking for them and we find them. Were is the logic and right in that. "Vicky, they are here."

"I know, but don't say anything to them. Left them come to us."

"Good idead Vicky." So as we walked to class, they apparently noticed our presense and approached us. They didn't notice who I was. Edward was the first to speak.

"Victoria, aren't you a little to old to be in high school?" Victoria just looked at me and we both busted out laughing. He noticed me there, but not who I was thank goodness, that would make this no fun at all. "Who are you, Victoria new follower?"

"In a way I guess, but I asked her to change me. It's a funner story actually, but you might not think it is so funny." The whole Cullen family gave me funny looks which I took as my cue to continue. "See I lived in this small town and this coven of vampires came. I was singer to one of them and we insedently I fell in love." They were all interested now, but a little pained. I have no idead why, it isn't like they missed me. "So the one I fell in love with fed me all these lies about how he loved me and then one day told me in no longer loved and his family left me, heartbroken. So I mopped for a while and then came across Vicky here and we made an agreement of sorts," She and idea smiled at that, "and she changed me." They all stared at me, I guess they remember. "Oh how rude of me, I know you and you know Vicky, but you don't know me. At least not any more." I added that last part with ditaste. Vicky and I smiled.

"Nice one! You got them." We high fived, we had wanted to do this forever, literly. Brave guy Emmett was the first to regain his ability to speak.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked warily as if he was afraid of the anwser.

"Yes it is Emmett, how not nice to see you again." All of their faces crumpled with hurt and pain. Why are they upset, they are the ones who had WANTED to LEAVE me in the first place.

"Bella," Edward voice was a whisper but no longer had the same affect on me.

"What do you want EDWARD." I said his name with such vemon in my voice, more than I even knew I could.

"Do you really believe your own story?"

"Of course I do, what's it to you?"

"I lied." He hung his head in shame as did the rest of them shortly after.

"Tell me something I didn't already know!"

"I lied when I said that I didn't love you anymore." His voice no more than a whisper.

"Excuse me? Don't try and make excuses for past actions Edward." I wasn't going to let him sweet talk me into believing that he had always loved me, blah blah blah... "Edward I don't have time for more of your lies. Vicky," I turned to her and said, "let's get to class."

"Okay Bella." They called after me but I didn't acknowledge them. We weren't late for class, because of what we are. Our long conversation took only minutes. I decided that would stay. I told Victoria this and that if we stayed it would hurt him more than if we left. My constant presense and my hanging out with someone he considers an enemy. 


	3. A Dream or a Nightmare?

"Vicky, I don't know what to do!" I let out a huge sigh and ran my hand through my silky chesnut hair thinking about what I should do. "I think I still love him, but at the same time, I hate him so much for what he did to me. I need help." I can't believe that I still in love with that evil man after what he did to me. He has ripped my heart into a million pieces. I want to forgive him so much but I know that I can't let him off so easily. Vicky brought me back to reality when she told me were home. I reluctly looked and gasped, he was there alone. I assume he was waiting for me, he most definetly wasn't here to talk to Vicky. I told her to go inside and that I would deal with this. "Hello Edward, is there something else that you want from me? You already took my heart and destroyed it, what else could you possibly want?" He looked at me with such love and devotion that I almost melted, but I kept a strong and cold facade as not to alert him. There was no way that I was going to let him know that I was still in love with him. I didn't have to worry about Vicky alerting him because she knew about his power and how to block herself from him. Plus for extra coverage I used my power on her and blocked her mind from him. My power is to block other vampire's powers or to let them through, but I don't do that often. I can also copy a vampire's powers and keep them if I want. Like right now I could hear Edward's thoughts if I wanted to, I most certainly did not. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to speak to me?" I decided to take a peek at his mind just to see why the cat had his tongue. (She is so beautiful, even more than before. I didn't think that was humanly possible.) I was a tad taken aback at that and accidently let my gaurd down for a moment which was long enough for him to see my loving thoughts toward him and Vicky's mind thinking about my confession earlier. I am in so much trouble now that he knows, I wonder what he will do. There is no way that I can deny it when he saw it in my mind and in Vicky's mind. "No!!" I crumpled to the ground in embrassment that he knew my secret. He gasped when he put the pieces of the puzzle together. He ran to my side to aid me even though I needed no help and was not hurt. He gathered me into his arms and I allowed him, I wrapped my arms around his neck in a death grip that I was sure that he would feel and I buried my head in his chest in embrassment. He leaned his head down so that he could whisper sweet nothings in my ear to calm me down. "Oh Edward, what do I do now. I don't know that I can trust you again after everything that you have down to me." I dry sobbed and was positive that he was in as much pain as I was.

"Oh Bella, I am so terribly sorry for what I have done. I only left so that you could live a normal human life. Well as normal as someone like you can, being a danger magnet like you are. Apprently so much so that you brought Victoria back to Forks..." I stopped him there so that he would stop speaking so baddly about my best friend and savoir.

"Vicky is not bad, she is just misunderstood. How would you feel if your soul mate was killed just because he played the game he always did enjoy so much. She was in so much pain that it killed her inside. She wanted to kill me because then it would be mate for mate. She wanted you to feel what she had to becuase you took her precious James away from her. She never realized the magnitude of our love or our relationship. She thought I was merely a pet or a future snack, no one of major importance. I can't believe that she missed the signs with her power and all. She has the ablity to sense powerful emotions. When I told her what had happened to me, she took pity and did as I asked. She changed me and we joined forces to find you so that we could exact our revenge for taking our love forever."

"Bella." He whispered, but I could hear him. His voice betrayed him and showed how much pain he was in and it killed me to see him so hurt. "I thought you would get over me and move on. I never meant to cause you so much pain, I never thought that you loved me as much as I loved you. I never knew that it would cause you so much pain that it would drive you to join Victoria so that you could hunt me down for revenge. I will never be able to show you how sorry I am for what I did. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" He was dry sobbing by now, we both were. I don't that if after that, I would be able to refuse him, not that I even wanted to. I loved him so much that I just wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs so that he and everyone else would know.

"Of course I forgive you, just don't ever leave me again, my heart can't take it."

"Neither can mine." He smiled at that, now that he knew to some degree of how I felt. I felt so much better that it was no longer a secret. He leaned his head down to kiss me and as soon as his lips touched mine, the one thing I dreaded most happened.  
I woke up, it had all been a dream. I began crying, how much I wanted it to happen. I realized that none of it had happened, it had all been a dream. Edward was still gone and I was still a lonely human. Then I saw the onyx eyes I had so many times dreamed of, he had returned! I reached to him and he turned and jumped out my window. My heart shattered once again, he left me not once but twice. I knew that this time I wouldn't survive the pain. I heard a noise outside, I didn't think that it was him because he would be long gone by now. I was greatly shocked by what I saw... 


End file.
